


Dodgeball

by ThornTyping



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornTyping/pseuds/ThornTyping
Summary: Bonnie plays dodgeball, and she gets hit by none other than Marceline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wrote this, be nice ;u;

Bonnie hugged her arms around herself. Dodgeball was possibly the worst sport she ever participated in. Maybe the fact that there were _countless_ flying _super hard_ balls everywhere. And they'd always find a way to hit Bonnie right in the face. _Always_.

"You doing okay Bonnie?" Lady; her best friend, asks, standing beside her. "You seem tense."

Bonnie gives a small, reassuring smile, remaining in her 'tense' stature. "Yes, I'm fine. I just don't want to get hit."

Just then, a swift ball passes between the both of them, quicker than the speed of light. Bonnie shivers, feeling the given breeze, as she couldn't help but feel targeted.

"Well," Lady shrugs, completely ignoring the fact they almost got _hit_. "Why did you - Oh, watch out!"

Bonnie jumps quickly, presuming that Lady was talking about a ball aiming for her legs, but it seemed that the ball was rather aimed at her face instead. A stiff ball hits her in the face with a loud slap, as it falls to the floor lifelessly after.

Her vision blacks out for a few seconds, as she feels liquid running down from her nose. "Dammit," was all Bonnie could say before her hand instantly went to cover her blooded nose.

Lady gasps loudly, (and dramatically) a she raises a hand to her mouth. "Oh my - Bonnie, are you okay?"

Bonnie nods mutely, feeling the pulsing on her nose.

The teacher whistles, shouting a command as he instructs Bonnie to get some towels, and head to the school nurse.

Bonnie scoffs as she thinks that the coach is overreacting. Hell, it couldn't be _that_ bad.

Just then, she sees one of her students run towards her, one she hadn't seen around before. When did the school ever have such an attractive -

Breathlessly, the girl speaks. "Oh my god. Are you okay? I am so sorry, my aim must be terrible." she laughs awkwardly as she scratches her head.

Bonnie notices Lady eyeing down the girl. Trying to ease the tension, she asks, "Did you hit it? I mean - throw it?"

"Great, now you made her mix her words up. How hard did you throw that ball?" Lady sneers.

The girl didn't seem taken aback by the tone of her best friend's voice, (but Bonnie rather was) surprisingly. She just awkwardly laughs again, and God, Bonnie could practically feel the second-hand embarrassment. "I know, I'm sorry. Man, it's my first day and I'm already screwing things up."

"First day?" Bonnie couldn't help but question.

She opens her mouth to answer, but Lady seems to beat her to it, placing an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "Let's go."

Her best friend reluctantly turns herself and Bonnie around, heading toward the exit, but the girl returns, only to block their path once more.

"Wait," she holds up her hands. "I'm gonna take her. I do kinda owe this girl an apology, afterall."

Lady rolls her eyes. "Her name is Bonnibel. And," she gives a look at Bonnie, as if deciding for herself. "Fine."

As Lady removes her arm, the new girl takes her place, standing _way_ too close. "So..right, Bonnibel, huh? Well..um, Marceline."

She gives a friendly...smile (more like smirk?) to Bonnie, as she holds out a welcoming hand. She reluctantly shakes it with her non-blooded hand.

"Damn. Is it still bleeding?"

Bonnie nods. She was basically cupping a blood puddle in her palm.

Marceline bites her lips as she sucks loudly through her teeth. "Sorry, Bon - Bonnibel."

The injured girl giggles. "Bonnie is fine."

When the two finally reach the girl's toilets, Bonnie is slightly relieved, as she felt more than awkward and quite sorry for the new girl - Marceline, was it?

She opens the door for her, as Bonnie ducks pass her arm to enter. She takes a seat on the bench next to her classmates bags.

Marceline walks past, Bonnie hearing zipping, and unzipping. When she returns, she holds out a reasonable amount of tissues. "Here."

Bonnie takes them, causing their hands to brush. She could feel her face flushing, probably matching the same colour as her recently dyed hair. God, she just wanted to cover her entire face with the tissues: which is practically what she does.

"I'm really sorry by the way," she says, as she sits down to the bench across her. "Do you want -"

"No, no it's fine." Bonnie waves her hand. "It happens."

"No it doesn't. It's not everyday that a pretty girl gets hit." Marceline says, shrugging at her last statement.

Did she just call her pretty? No, no way. There was no way. As Bonnie has an inward questioning, Marceline sends her another one of those teasing smirks. Or smiles.

 _Answer, Bonnie._ "Well it's not everyday an attractive girl hits me, so.." she shrugs, answering back like how the new girl did. But then, she shoots back up, realising how _bad_ that sounded. "No wait! I didn't - I mean -"

Marceline chuckles. "Damn, your friend _was_ right. I must've thrown that ball a bit too hard." She folds her arms, leaning against the bags.

Bonnie inwardly scolds herself. How could she just throw a compliment like that? Sure, she's pretty, but..really?

"So..I could do your homework, or perhaps," Marceline fiddles with her phone. "Get apology coffee?"

Bonnie smiles, appealed to the second idea. "Apology coffee."

 

 

 


End file.
